Suelo Mojado
by Mikoto-sama
Summary: estaba cansado sí, de esperar a que su prometido decidiera sus sentimientos, cansado de esperar algo que por más que rogará a las divinidades, no se ‘haría’ realidad...Yuuram enjoy!


Este es mi primer fic de kyo kara maou y ¡¡estoy recontenta

Este es mi primer fic de kyo kara maou y de este foro ¡¡estoy recontenta!! ¡¡Wiiiii!! xDD..Ojala y dejen muchos reviews o verán que los visito por las noches y los torturo muaja x3, y bueno la verdad es que apenas y empiezo la segunda temporada así que si hay errores por favor ayúdenme a corregir.

**Advertencia:** yaoi,…mmm un poco de lemmon de baja calidad xDD y bueno si no te gusta este genero estas jodido porque el anime también es yaoi o bueno shone-ai, el punto es que salte si no te gusta y ahórrate palabras inofensivas…..angustia y drama entre los personajes bla bla bla….

**Disclaimers**: Bueno y como sabrán ninguno de los personajes son míos aunque no estaría mal tener a Wolf...En fin soñar no cuesta nada xDD.

**Sinapsis:** estaba cansado sí, de esperar a que su prometido decidiera sus sentimientos, cansado de esperar algo que por más que rogará a las divinidades, no se 'haría' realidad.

-lo que dicen los personajes-

"pensamientos de los personajes"

_Énfasis en la palabra o frase_

Lagrimas caían sobre su rostro, estaba llorando, otra vez, por no ser correspondido, por saber que su compromiso era un error, estaba cansado, de llorar por el joven rey, de saber que no mas lo consideraba su 'amigo' por así decirlo, por eso lloraba, quien lo diría el gran príncipe Wolfram Von Bielefeld llorando, seguramente nadie le creería al que descubriera llorando, porque el era frío, orgullosos, sin sentimientos o bueno 'casi' sin sentimientos, egocéntrico y 'siempre' con la razón, pero ahora no mas era un niño inocente, indefenso, temeroso y dolido en lo mas profundo de su corazón y aunque quisiera negarlo no podía su orgullo había decaído como todas las tardes, cuando iba a pasear con su caballo, solo para si desahogarse tranquilo sin preocupaciones porque sabia de antemano que nadie lo encontraría, ya que el lugar donde concurría era no mas visitado por el y los animales, así que lloraba y cuando ya se estaba haciendo hora de la cena se arreglaba, se alistaba poniendo su cara lo mas fruncida posible, su vos la volvía mas áspera, mas fría, mas cortante, lo que seria ¿normal? Porque todo el que conocía a Wolfram, sabía perfectamente de los gritos que se sacaba con su humor, peor que el de un perro rabioso.

Pero aun así era muy difícil cambiar su vos tan de repente, pues el dolor inmenso que lo embargaba, no era fácil de esconder, y bueno, a decir verdad nunca le había gustado esa voz tan cortada, tan débil, tan _fracasada _como se decía a si mismo.

Después de 2 años del _erróneo compromiso_, se había cansado si, ya era hora de rechazar ese compromiso, aun así, si ofendía a su orgullo, como le había dicho a Yuuri cuando no rechazo el compromiso, jum seguro y el maou se sentiría dichoso de que porfin sea libre, de no estar _erróneamente_ _comprometido_ con un hombre, al menos a alguien haría con su decisión, ahora que lo pensaba no sabia que hacer con su miserable vida, seguiría siendo leal al rey del shin makoku, claro, ¿como no?, quizás buscaría a alguien que lo hiciera feliz y lo ayudara a olvidar al ojinegro, una amor inalcanzable.

Se alisto su ropaje, su rostro, su modo de mirar todo y salio de una cueva que a decir verdad era hermosa, parecía el mismo cielo, puesto que había una cascada que dejaba a los oídos relajados por la bellísima sinfonía que provocaba al golpearse el agua con las rocas, un sin fin de flores, de colores inimaginables y tan hermosos que sin dudar, cualquier persona pensaría que esta en el mismísimo paraíso, habían senderos decorados con piedras, y para rematar era alumbrado no por los abrasadores rayos del sol, si no por luciérnagas, que parpadeaban constantemente dando un contraste inmensamente bello, peor sin duda hora no era entretención para el rubio, ya que estaba ágilmente desamarrando las cuerdas que sostenían a su caballo, partió dirección al castillo, porque de pensar en la futura ruptura con el ojinegro se le había pasado fugazmente y el ni cuentas, llegaría tarde a la cena, seguro, la mayoría de las personas estarían preocupados o al menos fingiendo estarlo, bah que mas da.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Disculpe Heika por la interrupción, pero Wolfram no ha llegado de su rutinaria cabalgata..- Conrad como buen servidor informa a su majestad el inconveniente.

-Conrad ya te he dicho que no me digas heika y bueno ¿a que horas llega normalmente?-pregunta curioso el vigésimo séptimo maou.

Entrelaza sus dedos debajo de su mentón en claro pose de estar meditando-mmm….normalmente llega entre las cinco y cinco y media por lo menos, y ya son mas de las siete..- Aclara Sir Weller preocupado por su medio hermano menor.

-¡¡Heikaaa!! ¡¡Conrad!! No se tiene que preocupar mas por Wolfram ya que llego sano y salvo ¡¡con su humor de siempre!!- se acercaba Günter ameno y dramático como siempre, pero un poco desarreglado seguro y de su corrida hasta los hombres presentes

-entonces Conrad no tienes que preocuparte mas por tu hermano- sonríe amablemente reconfortando a Conrad y sonrojando a Günter.

-Heika, Conrad vayamos a cenar ¡¡o se enfriara la comida!!- preocupado por el enfriamiento arrastra al ojinegro y a el castaño.

Caminan los tres demonios presentes, hacia el comedor que ya estaba ocupado por la mayoría de los nobles, solo faltando ellos y _Wolfram_.

Wolfram llega casi al terminar la cena, siempre tan distante, tan frío, tan severo.

-Wolf, cariño nos tenias muy preocupados, ¿donde estabas?..

-madre estaba cabalgando alrededor del castillo-medio mintió el ojiverde, ya que era cierto que había estado no muy lejos del castillo, pero no precisamente cabalgando.

Lo que quedaba de la cena transcurrió en un silencio bastante tenso y en eso, cuando algunos de los nobles se iban a retirar a sus aposentos, el príncipe mazoku, interrumpe.

Llamando la atención de los nobles del nuevo shin makoku-quiero informar esto inmediatamente después de pensarlo- suspenso se percibía en el comedor real, después de las palabras del hijo menor de cheri sama- viendo ningún progreso con el compromiso entre Yuuri y yo- respiro hondo- pienso quitar el compromiso…

-¡¡QUEEE!!...

Y Yuuri tuvo como experiencia por primera vez un dolor inmenso plantearse en su estomago sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

Finaliza ¡¡capii!! Jojojo ¿que les pareció? ¿Realmente tan malo como estoy pensando? ¿O todavía quedan esperanza? xDDD.

Recuerden dejar review ayuda contra el sida xDD.

¿Reviews?


End file.
